


after school

by moonwaltz



Series: drabble dump [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, modified canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Bagi Ryota, itu adalah—





	after school

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis untuk #JumblingJuly
> 
> teikou-timeline

 

Bagi Ryota, itu adalah segelas vanilla milkshake ketika siang terik dan Tetsuya mengiringinya (ia mengiringi Tetsuya, sebenarnya) melalui jalan-jalan di waktu bubar sekolah. Butuh lima belas menit jika diner langganannya ramai oleh pembeli, dan selama waktu menunggu milkshake Tetsuya disajikan Ryota memilih untuk menyimak bagaimana Tetsuya mengeratkan pegangan pada tali selempang dan pundaknya menekuk ke depan; Ryota sudah terlalu banyak menginvestasikan waktunya dengan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Tetsuya untuk tahu bahwa gestur itu menandakan jengah ketidaksabaran.

.

Bagi Ryota, itu adalah segelas vanilla milkshake, dan suara serak sedotan di bibir Tetsuya ketika waktu menuju penghujung siang dan matahari tak seterik biasanya. Cola Ryota sudah tandas dua puluh langkah yang lalu dan gelasnya sudah disingkirkan ke dalam tong sampah empat langkah setelahnya. Rasa sejuk masih tertinggal pada bibir Ryota, dan ujung jemarinya (yang kini sedang menemukan jalannya untuk mencapai jari jemari kepunyaan Tetsuya). Tidak ada enggan dari cara Tetsuya membiarkan tangannya diraih Ryota, dan mereka menapaki aspal jalan bersisian, bergandengan.

.

Bagi Ryota, itu adalah segelas vanilla milkshake yang keburu jatuh sebelum sempat dihabiskan ketika Tetsuya sedikit limbung oleh tarikan Ryota pada pundaknya, dorongan halus pada bibirnya. Mereka dicurahi bayangan pohon besar, tetapi Ryota (dan juga Tetsuya) memilih untuk tetap menutup mata. Ryota merasakan sejuk lain yang beberapa derajat lebih rendah dibanding sejuk yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pada bibirnya (dan anehnya, pipinya tidak dingin, pipinya justru memanas). Ryota tahu panas yang sama juga tertinggal di pipi Tetsuya.

.

Bagi Ryota, itu adalah segelas vanilla milkshake—yang sisa-sisanya terhempas entah kemana, sebab yang sekarang Ryota rasakan hanya wangi vanilla itu di bibirnya.***

.

.

.


End file.
